


The Height Difference Woes

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Cute Ending, Dates, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Multiple Pairings, POV Alternating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: After a surprisingly successful awkward blind date with a hot guy named Minki, Jonghyun is certain he may have found the one. the only problem is that Minki doesn't like guys that are shorter than he is. Can Jonghyun change Minki's mind?orin which Minki likes Jonghyun a lot. they have insane chemistry. but Minki also thinks Jonghyun is just too short for him.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Height Difference Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.I bring you my very first Nu'est story and it's a Jren romance. it's also my first time i have multiple pairings in one story so i hope it's not a mess. expect tons of fluff because all the pairings in here are just so cute.
> 
> I have posted an ATEEZ Seongjoong version of the same story if anyone is interested. I hope you'll enjoy this story

The date started out relatively awkward with conversation floating between their careers, hobbies, and brief backgrounds. It felt more like a job interview than a date to say the least. Minki was one question away from asking Jonghyun whether he was eligible to travel abroad.

“This is so awkward.” Minki finally blurted out, unable to take one more second of the boring conversation.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Jonghyun said, looking apologetic but not surprised or offended. Minki was glad Jonghyun felt the weirdness too.

“I know this is a blind date, but it isn’t an arranged marriage meeting or a job interview. No one is pressurising us to throw out our most impressive achievements. This restaurant is so nice and the food is amazing, so maybe let’s just talk like normal people and just enjoy ourselves no matter the outcome?” Minki pleaded.

“I suppose it’s enough punishment that we are two young adults, desperate for love and in the middle of a blind date. Let’s try our best to actually have fun.”

Conversation slowly improved from that point until it eventually started to flow smoothly without any awkward pauses. Topics of conversation bounced around the same subjects as before, but with a lighter approach this time, sharing their life experiences in form of short stories. By the time they ate dessert; they were laughing and talking over each other, both of them eager to share another story. Talking about Jonghyun’s work as a claims assessor no longer felt like a death sentence because he added humour to sharing his experiences with clients.

Minki also shared a few funny stories about being a small time script writer.

With each story that tumbled out of Minki’s mouth, Jonghyun felt himself falling for Minki; and he was very certain the warm smile on Minki’s face, the extra twinkle in his eyes and way he kept brushing shoulders with Jonghyun as they took a walk after dinner were all signs that Minki felt the same way.

After the restaurant, they went to an ice cream place where they discovered they had the same taste in frozen desserts; and then ended the evening taking a walk along the broad walk near the Han River.

That’s why it came as quite the shock for Jonghyun when at the end of the evening, Minki refused to go on a second date because he felt they were mismatched.

“Mismatched? Why?” Jonghyun asked

“You are a little too short for me.” Minki replied with a facial expression that showed how pained he felt about what he was saying.

Jonghyun gaped at Minki, failing to summon the appropriate words to express his shock. even when he tried to speak all that came out was, “what?”

“please don’t take it personally.” Minki pleaded as sincerely as he could in hopes of cajoling Jonghyun.

“Is that some excuse not to go out with me again because if it is you can just be honest and tell me you don’t like me.”

The hurt in Jonghyun’s soft brown eyes tore at Minki insides.

“It’s not an excuse. I really like you and I had fun tonight, but the truth is I prefer taller men. That’s the number 1 item on my list of desired qualities.” Minki’s shoulders rose and fell helplessly.

Jonghyun’s frown only deepened, “I don’t get it. Have you had a bad experience when you dated someone shorter than you are?” 

“no.” Minki quickly dismissed, “what I’m saying is that I’m only romantically attracted to taller men.”

Jonghyun blinked, “Is this a joke?” his voice was high with shock.

“No it isn’t. I’m sorry, Jonghyun, but you and I have to end things here. If you are willing, we can exchange numbers and maybe just hang out as friends some time.”

**************

Jonghyun proved harder to get rid of than Minki had anticipated. in an effort to convince Minki that his reason for rejecting Jonghyun was silly, Jonghyun continued calling Minki, texting him and they even met up a few times to discuss the issue though those moments felt a lot more like fun dates than anything else in Minki’s opinion. Romantic diners, amusement parks and movie cinemas weren’t exactly ideal for a serious conversation. It could all be helped if Minki would just say no once and for all, but the more time he spent with Jonghyun the harder it became to walk away. At the same time Minki couldn’t simply just toss out his preference for tall men.

Unable to make a choice on his own, Minki turned to his friends for advice. He had been sharing everything with them in the group chat up to that point, but it was time to talk face-to-face.

After work on a Monday, he invited his best friends Jooheon and Chankyun to dinner at a fish bar in town. They all ordered and the kind waiter went away.

Minki clasped his hands at the table and looked at the couple sitting across him, “why do I always have to buy you idiots food whenever I need your advice on something?”

Wearing his typical unapologetic facial expression, Changkyun replied, “Because you need to buy our time and ears, hyung. Plus you are the oldest among us.”

“Wow, I have such great friends?” Minki drawled sarcastically as he reached for his glass of water and took a sip.

“There is nothing particularly pleasant about listening to you.” Changkyun shrugged nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just roasted his good friend.

A snickering Jooheon’s arm went around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Chankyunie is a bit mean, but I agree it sucks listening to you complain.”

Minki snorted at them both and pouted, “I’m the one who always has to third wheel when hanging out with my friends, so let’s not compare pain.”

“What do you need to talk to us about anyway?” Jooheon asked, reaching for his own water.

Minki set his glass back down and sat up eager to talk about Jonghyun with his friends, “Things are going so well with Jonghyun hyung. Entirely well in fact.” Minki ended on a deeply drawn sigh.

“Then scratch the height thing and just officially date him.” Changkyun offered with another shrug, as if it was the easiest thing to do.

“You don’t understand guys. You two don’t seem to have any such challenges. You are exactly each other’s wet dream.”

Jooheon laughed, “Every relationship is give and take, Min hyung. at first Changkyunie and I had our issues with kissing….”

“He hates tongue. I love it.”

“Exactly and now we’ve found a sweet middle.”

“Which is?” Minki had to momentarily give up attention himself and ask since his mind failed to figure out a compromise in that situation.

“tongue when are having sex and no tongue outside the bedroom.” Changkyun explained simply.

“Ew!” Minki cringed, nose wrinkled in disgust. “Guys, I still have to eat dinner.”

The couple thoroughly laughed, enjoying his misery. Bastards! 

“The point is” Jooheon adopted a serious tone now, “we found a way because we care about each other too much to let go of what we share over something so minute.”

Changkyun nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend. “Do you like Jonghyun?”

“We get along great. I brought him here just the other day and it was great. Jonghyun is a glutton by the way. He totally ate three servings and somehow managed to steal my extra tuna roll when I looked away.” Minki was neither aware of how dreamy his voice got on the fond memory nor the small fond smile tugging at his lips as he told it. 

The couple across him exchanged a knowing look and shook their heads, agreeing that Minki was already a goner.

“See? So what if he is a little shorter than you?” Jooheon asked, pulling Minki from his reminiscing.

“But I want someone taller to cuddle me and spoon with.” he whined

“That stuff isn’t all that happens in a relationship.”

“That’s also true.” Minki finally conceded, shoulders hunched in defeat.

“A great connection and true love is hard to find. It would be completely short-sighted of you to ignore all that just because the guy’s height doesnt match your preference.” Changkyun pointed out.

“Besides you two haven’t done much yet.” Jooheon gave a greasy smirk and winked, “you could be pleasantly surprised by what other things he can do. Things that can help you toss the height thing right out the window.”

Minki’s cheeks crimsoned at the thought of kissing Jonghyun among other cheesy couple stuff. So far they’d only held hands and given each other pecks on the cheek.

As right as his friends were, Minki still needed a third opinion and who better than his younger brother?

*************

“Okay repeat this to me, and this time just the facts.” Jaehyun said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Jonghyun was about 30 minutes early for their book club meeting, but the coffee table already had refreshments and snack laid out thanks to Taeyong’s great organising skills. Among the 7 members of the book club, Taeyong’s apartment was selected as their meeting spot for that reason.

Jonghyun purposely arrived early to get a chance to talk to his two best friends about Minki before the rest of the members arrived. Jaehyun and Taeyong were one of those couples that had been together since forever and Jonghyun really admired their relationship, thinking he could learn a lot from them.

Slower this time, He repeated as he sat down across from his friends in the living area, “Minki won’t date me because he feels I’m too short for him.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Jaehyun asked, then exchanged a surprised look with his boyfriend

“I don’t get it.” Taeyong shook his head. 

“Exactly. Me either.” Jonghyun lifted his legs onto the couch, folding them at the knees and getting comfortable. “Minki says he is just more attracted to tall guys.”

“But that’s ridiculous.” Jaehyun began as he casually slid an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders, “I’ve dated plenty of guys that didn’t match my preferences in terms of physical appearance, and it went well.”

“Wait!” Taeyong interrupted, shifting in his seat to look more directly at Jaehyun, “plenty?” Taeyong’s eyebrows rose with askance. “How many are we talking?”

Jaehyun’s manner suddenly shifted. Jonghyun smiled at the way his normally sturdy best friend cowered under his boyfriend’s scrutiny. Eyes widening an octave in panic, Jaehyun let out a nervous chuckle and replied, “this isn’t about us, hyung.” he gave another shaky laugh, visibly hoping to pacify Taeyong with just that. Taeyong suspiciously narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and told him, “this isn’t over.” before turning toward Jonghyun and speaking to him again, “might there be another reason why Minki doesn’t want to date you?”

Jonghyun shook his head. “Not that I know of. Minki and I get along great with each other.” he hung his head trying not to go off in a complaining rant. This whole situation with Minki just had him disillusioned. He liked Minki a lot, more than he could remember ever liking anyone else. With Minki, Jonghyun felt a comfortable and happy in a disgustingly sweet and soft way. Just looking back on their time at the flower village last week put a silly smile on his face. Minki had been so cute running around carefree near the flowers beds. “Minki likes me. I can tell.” he said matter-of-factly.

“I suggest you go hard or go home.” Taeyong beamed with mischief as if he’d just offered life changing advice on how to escape from some war camp. 

“What do you mean?” his boyfriend asked him.

“Just… kiss him. Grab him and kiss him. You are such a good kisser and that’s your strength. It’s bound to make him fall for you. Trust me.”

The confidence in Taeyong’s voice and the smile he was wearing just rattled Jaehyun a bit. “How do you know that Jonghyun is such a good kisser?” he asked, honestly wondering.

Taeyong’s’s smile fell and he glanced nervously at Jonghyun who harrumphed uncomfortably.

“That’s a great idea, Tae. I’ll definitely go with that.” Jonghyun said in the hope of rescuing his friend from the trouble he’d just got himself into.

Jaehyun wasn’t having it. “Have you two kissed before?”

“No. of course not.” Taeyong spluttered, choking the words out too weakly for anything convincing.

So Jonghyun stepped in, as the obvious smoother liar. “Some of my exes were vocal about what a good kisser I am. That’s it. I promise.” He put on his sweet, winning smile to convince Jaehyun that was the truth.

Yes Jonghyun and Taeyong had kissed once back in school, and it had meant close to nothing other than two boys experimenting and messing around so, there was absolutely no need for anyone to know that part of their past as college best friends.

Also, Jaehyun really just scared the shit out of Jonghyun.

Jaehyun nodded slowly, looking rather appeased by the explanation. Jonghyun could only hope that Taeyong wouldn’t get in trouble later.

_Thank you_ , Taeyong mouthed to Jonghyun who replied with a subtle assuring nod of his head. 

“Since you are so good at that, it could work. A lot of people fall in love with someone after the first kiss, given that the kiss is good.” Taeyong said

“I’m not sure it’ll work, but it’s worth a try since I’m out of options anyway. You guys are awesome. Thanks.”

“Good luck, hyung.” Jaehyun gave his friend two thumbs up.

“Wish yourself some luck too, hyung.” Jaehyun said to Taeyong with a warning ring to his tone. “When everyone leaves, we are going to have a long talk about your past. It seems there are a lot of things from there that I don’t know about.”

Jonghyun burst out laughing as Taeyong swallowed thickly. 

*************

Wooyoung looked like a therapist hard at work where he was seated in front of Minki, with one leg thrown over the other, listening attentively. Minki didn’t know whether to be grateful for the attention or cringe under it. Wooyoung was an outstanding brother and Minki couldn’t possibly count how many times his brother had been there for him to lean on; but Wooyoung also spent a worrying amount of tie obsessing about himself and his good looks.

“I just want someone taller than I am. Does that mean I am a shallow and superficial person?”

“of course not.” Wooyoung said right away as if to quickly dispel a silly theory. “you are a cute and sweet guy who deserves the best.” He paused. “In this case a guy who is at least a head taller than you.”

Minki nodded with a grateful smile, “I knew you’d understand.”

“The guy we are talking about, is he hot?”

“Yes.” Mini didn’t need to waste a second thinking about the answer to that.

Wooyoung’s already large smile managed to get wider, his eyes twinkling with excitement and mischief as well because that was second nature for him. “Is that why you are having a hard time letting him go?”

“Not exactly. He is also nice as a person.”

“aww.” Wooyoung cooed. “I never thought I’d ever see my big brother blush. Now I want to know what this guy looks like.” 

Minki took out his phone. “We took pictures when we went out for ice cream recently.”

“Already acting like a couple, are we?” Wooyoung teased.

Minki ignored the remark and busied himself opening the gallery then handed his brother the phone.

Wooyoung’s, jaw dropped at the first picture and he looked up to smile at Minki then went back to scroll through the rest. “Oh my God he is so cute. Can I have him?” he asked, lifting his head again.

“What!” Minki spluttered, not shocked but offended that Wooyoung would even ask something like that.

“I don’t have issues with height. That means I can have him, right?”

“No. he is mine until I figure this whole thing out.”

Wooyoung grinned then, all wolfish and knowing. “Look at you acting all possessive already. You really like him.”

Minki rolled his eyes, “Yes, but I can’t get over the height thing.”

“Then I’ll help you decide. Let’s all go out together and I’ll see if he is worth all this drama.”

“Woo, I can’t invite my hot brother out on a date with a guy I like.”

“I am hot, yes, but the good news is you are not that far less attractive than I am.”

Minki’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at his brother. “I don’t trust you. No.”

“It’s your loss. As someone who understands how you feel, I just want to help you. Remember I had to dump San because of his ridiculously flexible hips.”

A chuckle escaped Minki because of how ridiculous his brother looked and sounded saying something like that. “You actually dumped him? That’s a shame. I liked San. His eye smile is adorable.”

“He also does wild things in bed. People with nimble and flexible bodies are scary.” Wooyoung’s eyes widened comically, horror swimming in them as if he was reliving a particularly dark memory. 

This time Minki laughed out loud. “Don’t hate the guy because you couldn’t keep up.”

“This isn’t funny, hyung. Stop laughing. I was actually scarred.”

********

Jonghyun called Minki the next day. Minki just completed his 2pm meeting with a client when his phone rang. Looking down at the name flashing on his phone screen already brought a smile to his lips.

“Hi, shorty.” Minki’s heart was beating a mile a second. He stood up from his chair and went to stand by the window away from the others.

“Hi, superficial jerk.” Jonghyun sing-songed like he wasn’t insulting Minki at all.

“Working hard?”

“I’m trying. I missed you.”

Minki felt his cheeks warm, “To be honest, I think I miss your eyes.”

“Just my eyes.” Jonghyun playfully scoffed, “I’m made up of a lot more you know. Have you checked out my sweet legs?”

“No, but I’ve seen your sweeter buns.” Minki replied, laughing.

Jonghyun laughed along with him, “you’ve gotten bold lately. I like it.”

“Then go out with me tonight.”

“Not on a date I hope.”

“I wouldn’t dare. Just hanging out. We can do whatever.”

Minki really wanted to say no and he swore he was trying to resist Jonghyun, but it was so damn hard. The guy was so likable it was insane. Apart from their fun times, they had some pretty serious conversations too as people, and as young men living in the 21st century and its struggles. 

While they were out shopping a few days ago, they’d enjoyed some light banter as usual, but they’d also shared a lot about themselves; their childhoods, schools they’d been to, places they’d visited in their lifetimes and they even traded embarrassing stories about their teenage years.

It had felt great to talk that comfortably with someone. Minki felt like they could easily and comfortably talk about intimate and really personal details about themselves any time and he couldn’t help looking forward to it.

Yet, the height thing was also a very important quality Minki wasn’t ready to just toss aside. 

“Minki, are you there?” Jonghyun’s voice pulled Minki from his thoughts.

“I am. sorry.” he blushed.

“Is everything okay? You can talk to me.” Jonghyun’s voice was gentle with concern and care in the most heart-warming way. Just like that his decision about meeting up tonight was made.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry. I only got a bit distracted. About tonight, my brother told me about a great burger joint.”

“I’m in.”

***************

“So your brother wanted to join us on this date?” Jonghyun asked. He and Minki were already seated inside the burger restaurant and the food was set in front of them.

“Yeah. Of course I said no.” Minki shook his head, wrinkling his nose at the thought of bringing the busy body along.

“Why?”

“He is a menace that also happens to be cuter than I am.”

Jonghyun smiled, and for a second Minki got lost yet again in that beautiful smile. “He can’t be that much cuter than you. Besides, I’ve made my choice already.” Jonghyun finishes with a wink.

Some colour rose to Minki’s cheeks. “You have to say that because I just bought you food.”

Jonghyun just laughed at that, not saying anything. He took a bite of his burger and his face melted into utter bliss as he chews. “Oh my God, this is so good.”

“Right?” Minki couldn’t help smiling at the joy on Jonghyun’s face. He took a bite as well, and yes the burger tasted like heaven.

“I’ll have to thank your brother late for suggesting this place.” Jonghyun said around a bite of food.

“he’ll be happy to hear you approve. He really likes you.”

“Really?” Jonghyun was surprised.

Minki nodded, “I showed him a picture of you and he thinks you are cute.”

“Aww. Thanks.” It was Jonghyun’s turn to blush. He was nothing but delighted to hear that some of the people in Minki’s life already liked him.

Minki took a sip of his cola and waited until he swallowed then asked, “do you have any siblings?”

“Yes. An older brother named Kibum. We work together at my part time job.”

“That’s sweet. I like it when family sticks together. I didn’t know you had a part time job.”

“Kibum runs small men’s accessories business. I help him with advertising and designing.” 

“Sounds amazing.” Minki chirped eyes wide with excitement. “I love accessorising….” Then he lifted his wrist to showcase the array of bracelets on there. “…as you can see. Can I swing by some time?” he asked before he could stop himself. He was supposed to be finding ways of seeing less of Jonghyun and not creating more dates him, but well…

Jonghyun’s smile was so adorably bright as he replied, “we’d love to have you. I really think you and my brother will get on well. You remind me of each other.”

“You think so? That’s awesome. Do you open on weekends?”

“Saturdays.”

“Shall we make it this Saturday then?”

“Fine by me.”

Over the rest of their meal, Jonghyun told Minki a little more about Kibum’s line of work and from there they easily fell into sharing about their families. 

After dinner they went to the flower gardens where they simply walked around admiring their surroundings and talking about literally everything. Maybe at some point Jonghyun even reached for Minki’s hand and it felt so natural and easy, fitting that Minki didn’t mind at all. 

To end the evening, Minki invited Jonghyun to his favourite café for some delicious bubble tea. They slid into the booth, siting close together, and grabbed the menus. Minki played it safe with his usual green apple flavour while Jonghyun picked kiwi.

“Kiwi? Have you had that before?” Minki asked.

“Never. I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Okay, but keep in mind that I’m only buying you one free drink. Last chance to choose.”

“Still kiwi.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back then.”

In the short time Minki was gone, Jonghyun took to surveying the café and it’s inviting pastel colour palette. He smiled at the peach colour paint to the far right side wall because it was the exact colour of Minki’s hair.

Minki returned with their tea and two pieces of cake.

Sliding back into the booth, Minki handed Jonghyun his food. “Since you picked a strange flavour of bubble tea, I can’t trust you with a good choice of cake, so I chose red velvet cake for you.”

Peering at Minki’s cake, “what’s that?” Jonghyun asked.

“White chocolate raspberry cheese.” Minki explained and Jonghyun raised his eyebrows at him. “What?”

“That’s what you ordered after giving me hell about choosing kiwi bubble tea?”

“A man’s adventures must end with cake and never extend to his beverages.”

Jonghyun grumbled. “You have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

Minki laughed and started digging into his dessert. Jonghyun started talking about some video game or other he was enjoying lately and maybe he shifted closer to Minki while talking, but it wasn’t weird. Minki played video games too at home sometimes, but clearly not as much as Jonghyun, so of course the game in question was something Minki hadn’t heard of yet. Meaning he had to do a lot more listening than talking in the conversation, but that wasn’t all unpleasant. Jonghyun shifted closer yet until there was no space left between them, and his arm was fully across Minki’s shoulders.

Minki absently reached for his drink, too preoccupied by how good Jonghyun smelled. The burst of flavour on Minki’s tongue shocked him into tearing his gaze from Jonghyun to look down at his drink, confused.

“Oh” he chuckled and then thinned his lips apologetically. “I took your drink by accident. Sorry.”

Jonghyun grinned. “You tasted kiwi. What do you think?” he watched closely, gauging Minki’s every reaction as he took another sip. The shy smile slowly spreading across Minki’s face was all the answer Jonghyun needed.

“Alright I take everything back. Your drink is nice.”

“Thank you.” Minki happily took another sip and another and another until Jonghyun complained about the injustice.

“Here, you can have mine.” Minki took his own drink and brought the straw to Jonghyun’s lips. “It’s delicious too. I promise.”

Jonghyun leaned over to take a sip and his face lit up in delight. “Ooh it is good. I guess this is a fair trade.” He was about to say more, but was interrupted by a familiar voice, saying “Hi guys.” And he pulled away, wide eyed. It was his older standing there at the end of the booth.

“Kibum hyung.”

“Fancy seeing you here.” Kibum smiled at his brother and then at his brother’s friend.

Minki’s eyes widened with realisation and then he looked at Kibum in awe of his appearance. Stylish and trendy outfit, clear compelling feline eyes, baby soft extra clean skin on the face, perfectly cut and styled hair- the man looked like a page out of a men’s fashion magazine. Minki had never seen a man more beautiful.

Jonghyun harrumphed, pulling Minki from his gawking. “What are you doing here, hyung?” Jonghyun could feel heat rising to his cheeks and he could see his brother’s lips twitching in efforts to hold back his laughter. Jonghyun instantly knew that he would never live this down, what with his brother catching him unsubtly trying to steal a kiss from Minki. 

“I come to this place all the time. I didn’t know you like it here too.”

“Actually I’ve never been. Minki invited me.”

“You are Minki?” Kibum’s face lit up with recognition. “My brother has mentioned you. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s a real pleasure to meet you.” Minki said. “You are so pretty.” Okay that last bit he just blurted out and would have died of embarrassment, but Kibum put him right at ease with his cheerful laugh that also happened to allow Minki a marvelling moment at how perfect Kibum’s teeth were as well. “You are so sweet. Thank you.”

Undoubtedly Jonghyun was very good-looking too, but more in a cute and boyish way with his slightly square jaw and soft features. Kibum had all sorts of allure in that he was cute, pretty, boyish and handsome all coupled in one. Minki noticed that they both had the same attention-grabbing cheek bones to complement their different types of appeal.

“You guys have almost finished your drinks. Let me buy you more.” Kibum was saying.

“You don’t have to, hyung.”

“I insist.” Kibum said to his brother then slid his gaze back to Minki, “sorry, but may I steal your date for a few minutes?”

“Sure. Take your time.”

Kibum reached for his brother and pulled him up from his seat then linked their arms as they walked to the counter to join the short queue.

After making sure they were standing somewhere Minki couldn’t see them, “are you still seeing that guy?” Kibum asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. “He is so cute. I get why you can’t let him go. His smile is to-die-for.”

Jonghyun smiled shyly. “I really like him as a person as well.”

“You two didn’t look weird at all sitting next to each other. The height thing isn’t noticeable.”

“Well he hasn’t brought up the issue lately, but I’m sure he is thinking about it.”

“There are other fish in the sea. If this particular one thinks you are too short, find a fish that doesn’t mind height things.”

Jonghyun shook his head vehemently, “Minki is the one for me. I can feel it. I want to hold on to him.”

“How adorable.” Cooed kibum, reaching out to playfully pinch his brother’s cheeks, “my baby is in love. That’s so sweet. Good for you.”

“I want to find true love like you have?”

“True love?” Kibum scoffed. “You think Minho is my true love?”

Jonghyun’s eyebrows furrowed in the slightest, a tiny smile on his lips. “You two have been together for like… ever.”

“Which has also been an overrated experience.”

As if beckoned by their conversation, Kibum’s phone rang suddenly and judging by the tiny twitch on his lips as he answered, it was Minho calling.

“hey…yeah? What’s up….. The café I told you about… I’m not your errand boy, Min…..

Jonghyun concluded that Minho was asking Kibum to bring some coffee for him. Not to Jonghyun’s surprise at all, the two ended up bickering on the phone as always, nothing scathing or harsh. Jonghyun had no idea what Minho said on the other end of the line but it had Kibum blushing so hard that he had to cover his face and shyly look away from his brother. “You can’t say things like that on the phone, Min….. fine I’ll bring your coffee…. Okay…let’s do that…okay… what? No I’m not saying it…don’t start…” a heavy sigh. “…. love you too…. bye.” Kibum ended the call and clearly made an effort to fix his expression before turning to his brother who was eyeing him with raised eyebrows and a knowing grin.

“Overrated experience huh.” Jonghyun teased with a wolfish grin.

Kibum’s cheeks got pinker as he scoffed and muttered some gibberish. “shut up!” was all he could manage to say, much his brother’s amusement.

**********

At the end of their evening together, Minki was still floating on cloud 9 in Jonghyun’s company. Jonghyun was being a gentleman escorting Minki to his doorstep. The silence filling the air around them was comfortable.

Their arms brushed in the most natural of ways as they walked and Minki found himself reaching out an extra mile and; sliding his hand down Jonghyun’s arm and into her palm, and linked their fingers.

out of habit, his teeth locked on his lower lip in anxiety for Jonghyun’s reaction to the gesture. every second that passed without a single reaction from Jonghyun, felt like hours. The continued silence made Minki even more nervous. The beating heart in his chest could be heard and he scrambled to fill the awkward silence, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he felt Jonghyun’s warm hand squeeze around his. His gaze snapped to Jonghyun and he found the latter smiling sweetly at him.

Minki’s heart skipped a beat. They got to his doorstep and faced each other, hands still clasped.

Jonghyun’s gaze dropped to their intertwined fingers and then back up at Minki’s face, “I had fun tonight.”

“Me too.”

“I want to see you again. Can we hang out?”

“Sure.” Minki nodded enthusiastically.

Jonghyun’s lips parted to say more, but whatever that was fell flat and they feel into silence. Minki scrambled for something to fill the quickly growing awkward silence. “Maybe next time we can go to a fireworks display.”

Jonghyun’s face lit up. “I’ve always wanted to go. Let’s do that.”

“Great. Um… goodnight then.” Minki started to (very reluctantly) turn around and go inside his house. Tugging on Minki’s hand, Jonghyun pulled him back, wrapped his arms around Minki’s waist and finally kissed him on the lips.

Minki stumbled back a little, startled, but he didn’t push Jonghyun away. His heart was thudding so hard in his chest as he slid his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and settled into the kiss.

The kiss started out chaste- just a gentle and playful sucking of lips- and slowly, steadily deepened as Jonghyun go increasingly desperate to taste more of Minki. Jonghyun felt a burst of all kinds of sensations- warm all over, the stirring and fizzling in his belly and it was at that moment he realised that he was crazy about Minki.

Minki parted his lips and Jonghyun licked into his mouth, letting their tongues slide against each other. Minki had no idea what Jonghyun was doing with his tongue but it had him feeling light-headed and moaning softly, wantonly.

Even when Jonghyun started pulling away, but Minki shamelessly pulled him back for more. And more, and more.

Eventually their lips parted though because they needed to breathe. They stared at each other, still standing in each other’s arms, faces only inches apart, gently nudging their noses together, eyes dazed and lips swollen.

Jonghyun grinned up at Minki, “now, is it so bad that you have to lean down to kiss me?”

Wearing a smile of his own, Minki vehemently shook his head. “No.”

“So, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Jonghyun grinned victoriously, his eyes twinkling so bright. It was such a beautiful sight. Minki regretted having not given him that answer sooner and he had every intention of making it up to him starting now. He leaned in and kissed Jonghyun again.

********

“Wooyoungie, you won’t believe what happened.” Minki excitedly said as he opened the door to his brother’s bedroom and walked in, unexpectedly coming to an abrupt halt when the two figures on the bed jumped apart and scrambled to compose and rearrange themselves so that they were sitting on opposite sides of the bed.

It was Wooyoung and his _ex-boyfriend_ San.

Minki stood there just staring wide-eyed at the surprising and frankly embarrassing situation since Wooyoung is supposed to be a single guy now. Minki almost couldn’t recognise his brother in his current state of dishevelled hair, flushed face, dazed eyes and kiss-swollen lips. San looked no better, but his expression also had horror written all over it from getting caught red handed.

“hi.” Minki waved awkwardly at the two

“hi, hyung.” San shyly replied, rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand.

“I’ll just…leave.” Minki announced to save them all from their agony after the awkward silence stretched on.

“No.” Wooyoung said quickly. “Stay. I assume you have something to say to me.”

“Okay, but Um, your fly is open, San.” Minki points out because he is finding it hard not to look at _that._

Wooyoung’s eyes widened comically as his gaze dropped down to the front of San’s pants. “He went to the bathroom earlier.” Wooyoung needlessly rushed to explain to Minki who obviously didn’t believe that. He sounded as flustered as he looked. Minki had not hold back his laughter.

“I guess you went to the bathroom too and forgot to zip up as well.”

Wooyoung pressed his lips together and joined a red-faced San at the task of zipping up. Afterwards, Wooyoung stood up. “San was just leaving.” He declared.

Minki waved that off. “I don’t think so. You guys looked awfully…comfortable. I’ll leave. We can talk later. I just wanted to let you know that Jonghyun is officially my boyfriend now.”

Wooyoung’s lips slowly stretched into a huge grin and then he trudged over to his brother to give him a big hug. He pulled back a few moments later and held Minki at arm’s length. “I’m happy for you, hyung. You would have regretted letting him go.”

In a marginally lower tone of voice, Minki replied, “I hope you’ll do the right thing here too and get back together with San. You still like him, don’t you?”

Wooyoung got all bashful again as he nodded. “Actually we talked about it already and we agreed to try again.”

“Nice.” Minki nodded and smiled wolfishly. “He agreed to tone down his stamina so that you can catch up?” He laughingly ducked and dashed out of the room just in time to dodge the smack Wooyoung aims for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment or leave kudos. I'll truly appreciate it


End file.
